Recuerdos dolorosos
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: ¿Por qué el dolor le volvía a venir al cuerpo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Sería tal vez por qué las fechas que eran le hacía volver a sentir las vivencias de hace un año? Bucky Barnes es el Capitán America en "Recuerdos dolorosos". Post-Civil War


**Muy buenas a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction. Para la gente que no lo sepa, últimamente se está incrementando el rumor de que Bucky Barnes se convertirá en nuestro patriota favorito debido a la muerte de Steve Rogers. Mi plan es sanar la herida antes de que ocurra, que cuando veamos a Bucky con el traje no cojamos las escopetas y vayamos todos a por él.**

La luna brilla con especial fuerza esta noche. Sus blanquecinos rayos se cuelan traviesos por las ventanas, velando el sueño de todos aquellos que se mecen en brazos de Morfeo. La Navidad ha llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York, y con ella las sonrisas, los buenos deseos y la felicidad. Pero no en todos los hogares celebran estas fechas tan señaladas. Un silencio espeso reina en la guarida de Los Vengadores a pesar de que hace tiempo que están despiertos, pues los amargos recuerdos no les dejan dormir. Ha pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en el que el destino, cruel e implacable y que marcó el final de la primera gran guerra civil de los superhéroes, se llevó a Steve de su lado, cambiando sus vidas para siempre.

Desde entonces, todos llevan el dolor por dentro. Ninguno quiere hablar de lo que pasó, aunque todos le lloran, cada uno a su manera. En esa aciaga noche, Wanda ahogaba sus lágrimas y sollozos en la almohada; Nathasa pregunta silenciosamente a la luna por qué la vida se ha cebado con sus conocidos; Sharon se remueve en su jergón, buscando la forma de poder arrancarles a sus compañeros aunque sea una sonrisa; y Bucky…

Bucky ha pasado gran parte de la noche fuera, vagando de tejado en tejado, buscando, en vano, algo con lo que ocupar su mente. A media noche, se ha acercado hasta el cementerio, donde reposa el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Arrodillado junto a la tumba, acaricia con tristeza y añoranza la tosca cruz de piedra. Y llora, amargamente, dejando salir toda su impotencia por no poder vengarle, pues en ningún momento ha olvidado su promesa. Ha pasado horas sin moverse, hasta que sus entumecidos huesos le han pedido un descanso. Se dirige a casa entre sombras, pero no consigue conciliar el sueño, y cansado de esas horas muertas ha decidido salir nuevamente a las calles. Aun es temprano y las solitarias calles lo reciben con un aire gélido que le hace cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener el calor. Como un autómata recorre las mismas calles que un año atrás había estado protegiendo con su capitán. Cuando gira el último recodo los recuerdos le golpean duramente. A lo lejos, ve a Steve, le abraza, le suplica que no le deje… Pero ha llegado tarde… Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir se deslizan libres por sus mejillas y un grito desgarrador brota de su garganta.

Cabizbajo y con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, sigue caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, necesita estar sólo. Únicamente hay un lugar que le transmite algo de paz en momentos tan duros como este, el lago donde él y Steve solían tener sus clásicas conversaciones. Los rayos de luna se reflejan en las cristalinas aguas del lago, haciendo brillar la superficie, convirtiéndolo en una hermosa estampa. Con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas, Bucky deja que sus pensamientos vaguen libremente, y una y otra vez llega a las mismas preguntas… Quién es realmente, si hizo bien en elegir esa doble y peligrosa vida, si no debería haberle contado la verdad a la gente… Si era bien el dejar que la leyenda del Capitán América siga viviendo.

Fueron la culpabilidad, el odio y su sed de venganza los que le impulsaron a convertirse en el Capitán America, a pesar de saber que esos sentimientos no son buenos compañeros de la vida. En un principio, buscar al asesino de Steve era su única misión, pero no tardó en convertirse en el justiciero de la nación, pues eran muchos los que necesitaban su ayuda.

Aun así, siguió creyendo, o quizá queriendo creer, que cuando diera con el causante de su desgracia el Capitán America llegaría a su fin, pero no fue así. Siguió con su cometido de ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, días tras día, y noche tras noche; convirtiéndose poco a poco en ese héroe tan admirado y esperado por unos, y terriblemente temido por otros.

Hoy es el día en que todos lo ven como un hombre invencible, que no teme nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Pero no imaginan cuán equivocados están. Bucky tan solo es un hombre, más culto y experimentado sí, y con habilidades con las que otros no se atreven ni a soñar, también. Pero en el fondo, es un hombre como otro cualquiera, cuyo mayor miedo es que hagan daño a su familia. Y a Bucky este miedo le atormenta más pues al no tener familia él tiene miedo a perder la que ha creado con los Vengadores Secretos.

Y ese temor es algo que lo acompaña cada día, y más desde que comenzó su doble vida. Cada vez que sale de misión, cada vez que se enfunda en el traje de héroe, no pone sólo su vida en peligro, ni la de sus conocidos, sus fieles e inseparables amigos. Pone en peligro la vida de toda su familia, aunque estas personas no le conozcan y posiblemente nunca lleguen a conocerle. Si llegaran a descubrirle… Más de una vez los han utilizado para intentar llegar hasta él, y eso, sin que sepan a ciencia cierta que héroe y ayudante son uno sólo, por lo que no puede ni siquiera imaginar las fatales consecuencias que traería que descubriesen su verdadera identidad. Todos ellos acabarían pagando por su culpa. Ese sentimiento lo atormenta, y es por ello que a menudo se pregunta si realmente hizo bien en convertirse en quien es. Pero no sólo por eso. Además de a la seguridad de su equipo, ha tenido que renunciar a muchas otras cosas, y no siempre está seguro de que merezca la pena.

Ha renunciado a tener una vida sencilla, sin sobresaltos, sin más preocupaciones que tratar de recuperar los setenta años de vida que había perdido. Ha renunciado a pasar todo el tiempo que debiera con su novia Skye, quien le reprocha, una y otra vez, el que no haya hecho nada para buscar al asesino de Steve. Incluso intentó empujarla a los brazos de otro hombre, pensando que así podría tener la vida que se merece y que siente que él, como Capitán America, nunca podrá darle. Pero por suerte o por desgracia esto solo hizo que la hacker solo quisiera aferrarse más a su amado.

Ha renunciado a tantas cosas que una y otra vez se pregunta si realmente desea seguir con esa doble vida y si de veras merece la pena. Y una y otra vez, llega a la misma conclusión. El héroe es parte de sí mismo, y eso es algo que no puede cambiar. Y sabe que, a pesar de todo lo que debe dejar a un lado, seguirá vagando de lugar en lugar, día tras día y noche tras noche, cuidando de ese mundo que tanto lo necesita, pues eso es lo que significa realmente ser el Capitán América.


End file.
